


Happy Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, Graphic, Lesbian, Multi, Rape, Smut, Twins, Unbreakable Vow, Violence, rape smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Alice Longbottom goes to the Shrieking Shack with her two best friends Lorcan and Lysander, it doesn’t turn out to be the birthday party she imagined.*this does depict rape, so please don’t read if you might be triggered*





	Happy Birthday

“Happy Birthday, Alice!” Dominique Weasley exclaimed, suddenly popping up beside me. Her mess of short red hair was sticking up in all directions, as usual, and slightly falling forward into her blue eyes.

 

Holy shit, can people even _be_ this beautiful?

 

“Uh, thank you.” I said, realizing I was staring. I could feel the blush creep into my cheeks and prayed to Merlin that she didn’t notice.

 

“Sixteen—how does it feel? Finally joining the club.”

 

“Pretty much the same as yesterday, except maybe a bit stiffer. I think I may have slept wrong last night.”

 

What? Why are you talking about this? _Idiot_!

 

“Oh, that’s just the arthritis setting in. It’s how getting old feels.” Dominique joked, making light of the fact that I was making a complete and utter fool of myself. “Anyway, I have Quidditch practice, so I best be on my way. I hope you have a wonderful night.”

 

“Thank you, I think the twins have something planned. Have fun at practice!”

 

With that, my dream girl took off down the hallway.

 

“Slept wrong, huh?” Lysander snickered, making himself known.

 

“You can go and sod right off.” I rolled my eyes, embarrassed once again.

 

“Oh, Longbottom...so young, so full of ignorance.” Lorcan sighed. “You’ll be able to talk to girls some day, I’m sure.”

 

“You still can’t, and you’re almost eighteen. I don’t like my chances.”

 

Lorcan and Lysander Scamander—Hogwarts’ most notorious trouble-making twins, sporting matching blonde ponytails and Deathly Hallows necklaces. AKA my best friends.

 

“Are you ready for your birthday celebration? We’ve been counting down the seconds all day.” Lysander said.

 

“It’s the only thing that got us through Divinations.”

 

“Yes, I’m ready. Lead the way, boys.” I smiled, feeling excitement build inside of me. They always come up with the most elaborate, fun things to do for my birthdays. We’d been best friends since we were in diapers.

 

It was a bit of a walk, but we eventually made it to the Shrieking Shack, where by the looks of the bed and food, we’d be spending the night.

 

“Okay, here are the rules of the night: you can do whatever crazy, fun things you want—we’ve got firewhiskey and plenty of weed—but you can’t tell anybody. Everything that happens in these walls stays in these walls, and nobody outside of the three of us can ever be told a word of it.” Lorcan said.

 

“Secrets, actions, and everything in between stay between us no matter what.” Lysander explained.

 

“So, it’s like a safe space? Are we playing truth or dare?”

 

“We’ve got a lot planned for the night.”

 

“Okay, deal.” I smiled, ready to start the little party. The firewhiskey was already calling my name from across the room.

 

“We have to do an Unbreakable Vow first. We all have to promise to keep this our secret night.” Lorcan announced, holding his hand out to me. It was a bit odd how serious they were about the safe space, but I figured I’d just indulge them so the night could begin. It wasn’t abnormal for them to be a little weird—I mean, they were Luna Scamander’s kids after all.

 

Lysander performed the spell to seal the vow and drinks were poured for all of us. I had just downed my fourth, when I felt Lysander take my wand from the pocket of my robes and toss it away from us.

 

“What the hell?” I asked, feeling a little out of it, but confused at why my wand was thrown.

 

What happened next was fast and all felt like a blur. I felt Lysander grab a fist full of my hair and yank my head back against his chest, while Lorcan grabbed at my clothes. He tugged at the buttons of my flannel and they each popped off, exposing my bra and stomach.

 

“What are you doing?” I asked, panic creeping in as my brain caught up with what was happening. Lysander used his free hand to tightly cover my mouth.

 

“Let’s get her on the bed, Ly.”

 

I was shoved roughly onto the bed, where I laid there in only my black push-up bra and jean shorts. I scrambled to cover my chest and get away from them, but Lorcan grabbed my legs and pulled me back to him. My shorts were torn off in a flash, along with my knickers and my bra, completely exposing me to my two best friends.

 

“Please stop.” I begged as Lysander straddled my stomach, holding me down onto the bed and pinning my hands above my head on the mattress. I tried to buck him off but he was older, bigger, and much stronger than me. I really had no chance against even one of them—let alone two.

 

I gasped as I felt something warm and wet dip into my pussy, but Lysander’s mouth covered mine to quiet me. I couldn’t see, but I could feel Lorcan’s hot breath against my private and his long tongue lapping at my folds. Tears sprung into my eyes as he violated me, licking around in places I’d never been touched in my life.Lorcan gripped my thighs tightly, pulling my mound against his face as he relentlessly licked and sucked on my clit.

 

“Bloody hell, Lysander, you should taste her. So fucking sweet.” Lorcan commented, making my stomach churn. I tried to kick my legs, but Lorcan bit down on my thigh hard and my body went rigid as a scream ripped through me. Pain shot up my leg and I thought I felt something trickle from the area once he let go, but whether it was blood or spit, I wasn’t sure.

 

Lysander snapped his fingers and chains appeared around my wrists, tying me to the the bed frame and allowing him to move off of me. He settled his face between my thighs—which Lorcan was holding open—and dove into my pussy with his long tongue.

 

“Why are you doing this? P-please stop!”

 

“Alice, we have wanted you for years. I mean, look at these perfect tits.” Lorcan complimented, grabbing my breasts painfully hard. “And those soft lips. Might be able to make use of those later.”

 

I was so focused on the pain from Lorcan’s grip on my boobs, that I hadn’t even noticed Lysander take his pants off and line himself up at my entrance until I felt the tip of his cock brush against me.

 

“Please don’t!” I screamed. “I-I want to save it, please! I want to wait until—“

 

Lysander ignored me, thrusting into me as hard as he could. He forced his entire length into me, stretching my virgin pussy and hitting my cervix in one motion. Sharp, aching pain shot through my lower abdomen and I pulled at my restraints and struggled to get away as he pounded into me relentlessly.

 

By the time I felt Lysander’s hot seed shoot into me, my voice had gotten hoarse from screaming and the pillow under me was soaked from the tears pouring down my face. My whole body was trembling in pain and the boys I’d called my best friends didn’t care in the slightest.

 

I thought it was over, until Lorcan took Lysander’s place between my legs.

 

“Lorcan, please...don’t...I can’t take anymore. I won’t tell anyone—I promise. Just let me go.” I begged, barely audible through my wrecked throat.

 

“Of course you won’t tell anyone. You took a vow on your life, remember?”

 

He was right. I signed away my voice.

 

I tried to mentally prepare myself for the intrusion while he got ready, knowing that fighting wasn’t going to help, but I wasn’t ready at all for what happened.

 

He plunged his dick into my ass so hard and suddenly that I swore I felt myself rip and if I had any voice at all, I would have been screaming bloody murder.

 

“Fuck, your ass is so tight.” Lorcan moaned, thrusting into me.

 

“Stop—it hurts...please stop, I can’t...I can’t take it!” I sobbed, feeling as if my insides were being rearranged by his massive cock.

 

I laid there staring at the ceiling with tears streaming down my face and a mess of blood and cum covering a part of me I held sacred an hour before. I started to detach from the situation the best I could, thinking about how I’d have to walk back into school tomorrow morning as if nothing happened. As if I wasn’t completely violated and destroyed.

 

“What—am I boring you, you fucking whore?!” Lorcan growled, reaching over to pinch my nipples as hard as he could between his fingers, sending me over the edge for my pain to start making me black out.

 

Being unconscious while they used my broken body for the rest of the night was a lot better than being awake, though, so I welcomed the darkness with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first try ever at anything like this...I’m typically a romantic comedy writer...I’m so sorry if it’s trash.


End file.
